St Tail stinks!
by Destiny's Friend
Summary: St. Tail was caught in Rina's trap... a trap that made her stink literally forever... what will she do and what will happen to Asuka Jr? Find out in this 2 Part Story!


St. Tail stinks?!

Part 1

-----------------------

It was another night when Asuka Jr. waited for St. Tail and thinking of trying to catch her.

But this time... Rina was there again to "help" him catch St. Tail and she had a

great plan...

Asuka Jr. thought to himself how St. Tail planned to go through the guards and he remembered her challenge note...

"...I'm going to steal the Great Black Needle in Kohnan's House tonight... "

then Junior suddenly saw Rina talking and giving orders to the other guards. He was surprised in this scenery

and quickly ran towards Rina and asked her... "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?". Not surprised of Asuka Jr.,

she said, "I'M HERE TO help YOU CATCH HER AND FINALLY GET TO KNOW HER REAL IDENTITY, BUT THIS TIME MY PLAN WILL

SURELY SUCCEED"

Junior surprised in what she said exclaimed, "I'LL LISTEN TO YOUR PLAN... BUT IN ONLY ONE CONDITION... THAT IS...

YOU'LL NOT INTERFERE WITH ME CATCHING HER THIS TIME..."

Rina accepted his condition and started speaking of her deep dark plan, "THIS UNIQUE PERFUME (THE ONLY PERFUME

WITH THIS KIND OF SCENT) WILL HELP YOU CATCH HER... ONCE THE SCENT OF THIS PERFUME TOUCHES SOMEONE, ESPECIALLY SAINT TAIL

YOU CAN TRACK HER DOWN PERFECTLY JUST BY FOLLOWING THE STRONGEST SCENT YOU SMELL ... THAT IS TO MEAN THAT THE SCENT OF THIS

PERFUME IS REALLY (REALLY) STRONG AND THE SCENT WILL ONLY GET OFF HER SKIN UNTIL SHE TAKES A BATH OR SOMETHING...".

Rina lied during the last part and said to herself, "ACTUALLY IT WILL NEVER COME OFF AND IT WILL STAY WITH HER FOREVER".

Asuka Jr. approved of the plan because he knew it was a good plan and it wasn't going to cause harm on St. Tail.

... and since Rina went back home...

Soon it was 7 PM...

and Saint Tail started her magical tricks... she went to the place where Seira told her she would find the Great

Black Needle and was surprised with what she saw... "WHY ISN'T ANYONE HERE? ISN'T THIS THE RIGHT PLACE AND WHERE IS

ASUKA JR?" looking for traps around the edges of the room but failed to see anything

but a message..."IT WILL NEVER COME OFF... IT WILL STAY WITH YOU FOREVER" (Earlier Rina wrote this with an smile on her face)

She started walking towards the "hidden" box feeling a little caution. She opened the box and saw the Black Needle...

She murmured to herself... "I NEVER THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE THIS EASY!" and put the needle in her pocket.

SUDDENLY... the door closed and she knew she was trapped. She suddenly felt surrounded by greenish fog that came from the roof

or maybe from the window and she exclaimed, "YUCK... WHAT'S THIS ...THIS SMELL STINKS!" - after smelling the scent of GARBAGE

and DECAYING STUFF - something when inhaled might cause you to vommit. She suddenly found out that that she was surrounded

by the greenish fog. Soon enough she thought of a plan and used her magic... (One... Two...Three!) ... Magical Fans came out

of her Hat and started to remove the fog with their winds (on their own) while St. Tail came out of the door and started running

towards her exit...

Asuka suddenly came out and exclaimed, "ST. TAIL! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!"... St. Tail was surprised and decided to

"Split into two" with one just being a decoy look alike... Asuka Jr. was surprised by the magic and closed his eyes remembering

what Rina said earlier. He tried to sense the "Strong Scent" Rina talked about and soon enough he was surprised to smell

a strong odor running towards the right. But he said, "This is the scent she was talking about?... omg, this smell stinks".

On the other hand, while St. Tail was running, she realized that it stinked anywhere she went to and said, "This place sure is stinky!"

But suddenly she stopped inside a dark room. She started to feel that something is wrong... she spoke to herself... "MAYBE THAT

FOG EARLIER MIGHT HAVE... AND THE MESSAGE..." and she finally knew that she was the one who stinked and cried to herself, " OH NO! I DON'T

WANT TO STINK FOREVER!" she was so shocked and started to cry, "WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME TOMORROW (AS MEIMI HANEOKA)? OR MAYBE...,

IF I SMELL LIKE THIS FOREVER THEN I... I..."

Asuka Jr. came out from nowhere and started to run towards her. She didn't move and said to Asuka Jr... "Is this what you

wanted?" and started to cry... Asuka Jr stopped in front of her and grabbed her wrist saying, "You're under arrest St. Tail!" covering his nose a little...

St. Tail didn't even move or tried to resist and he was surprised. St. Tail spoke again, "Is this what you wanted?! For me to live like

this... this... with this stinking smell!...how... how could you!" and she started to cry.

Asuka Jr. replied, "It will come off sooner or later". But St. Tail cried, "No it wont... i read a message that it can't be removed forever!"

talking to Asuka Jr who was trying to look at her face in complete darkness.

Asuka Jr. was so shocked with what he has done. "WHAT HAVE I DONE... I... I MADE HER CRY... IT WAS MY FAULT...I DESTROYED HER LIFE... AH... I'M SORRY...".He removed his hands off her wrist and said, " This isn't supposed to happen... I never meant to...".

Both of them didn't know what to do... but soon enough Asuka Jr. hugged her with St. Tail facing him ... "ST. TAIL... I STILL LIKE

YOU EVEN IF YOU STINK LIKE THIS OR WHOEVER YOU ARE... BUT I REALLY AM SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU". St. Tail continued crying...

Asuka kissed her forehead ... "I WISH WE COULD STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER... AND NOW THAT I'VE CAUGHT YOU... IN MY ARMS"

St Tail was shocked and affected with what he said and wanted to speak of her real feelings for him "I... really..."

Asuka put his finger on St. Tail's lips to stop her from speaking... "I'LL TRY TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS... BUT FOR NOW...

I'LL LET YOU GO AWAY... I DON'T WANT YOU TO STAY LIKE THIS..." he stepped back, guilty and released her still crying. And she magically got balloons from

her hat and flew away... "GOODBYE ASUKA JR... FOREVER..."

While on her flight, she was thinking sadly, "WHAT WILL HAPPEN TOMORROW... OR UNTIL I LIVE? TO ME... I WILL STINK FOREVER... AS MEIMI"

The next morning at school...

Rina said to Junior..."Good Morning Junior! What happened to you? You don't look so good..." seeing Asuka Jr. without sleep.

She continued, "What do you think might happen to Meimi Haneoka today? Will she stink? "

Asuka Jr. was angered, " so this was your plan! and your still trying to prove that Meimi IS St. Tail! Give me the antidote for that 'perfume'!"

She answered, "St. Tail could be anybody, i'm just assuming because she's our number one suspect! and there is NO antidote! just give up will you!"

Asuka Jr. murmured, "your number one suspect... not mine..." - and he went to his seat saddened and guilty, waiting for Meimi.

Seira heard of this and was worried.

Asuka Jr. wondered, "Maybe... if she's really St. Tail she wouldn't come... but what if she really was St. Tail... how could I face her?"

The bell finally rung and Meimi isn't still in the room. Asuka Jr. is worried and finally has come into a conclusion -

MEIMI IS ST. TAIL! and she... she STINKS... Seira looked at him with worried eyes.

Suddenly... Meimi went inside the room and said, "Ohh I made it in time!"

Seira said, "I'm glad that you made it. You were almost late."

Asuka Jr. and Rina were both shocked that there was no strong stinking scent... Asuka Jr. smiled and exclaimed to Rina,

"I KNEW I WAS RIGHT... MEIMI IS NOT SAINT TAIL! HAHAHA". Rina was surprised and just kept quiet (embarrassed with her mistake).

Meimi smiled and whispered to Seira, "thanks for the potion!".

Seira replied, "Don't thank me... thank the girl... (the girl who went to me and confessed that she gave a perfume to Rina

in order to catch St. Tail and was saddened with her guilt of destroying a girl's life so she showed (and gave) me this Potion as the antedote) - you were lucky Meimi-chan!"

Meimi answered, "Yeh, thanks since i only needed to bath with it and that stinking scent suddenly disappeared!"

Suddenly Sawatari was holding newspapers with the Headlines, "Asuka Jr. and St. Tail kissed!" with the picture of (the shadows)

Asuka Jr. and St. Tail as if they were kissing (since it was dark, they were misunderstood to be kissing).

To be continued...

Part 2

Asuka Jr's retirement

-----------------------

"We did not kiss! How many times do I have to tell you!?", Asuka Jr exclaimed after being interrogated by his classmate.

"Actually you did, as I captured the moment when you hugged her and kissed her while I was hiding in the tree just beside

your room... I thought I could catch a picture of Saint Tail's face but looked what I''ve got! I caught a romantic moment", Sawatari answered.

"Why you!!"Asuka Jr. was angry and surprised at the same time.

It seemed that everyone in the classroom heard them and knew of the event. They started coming towards Asuka Jr.

and Meimi started to blush as Seira whispered to her saying, "You didn't tell me about this...". Just as Meimi was about

to answer her, Asuka exclaimed to Sawatari, "ahhh, why were you stalking us?".

Rina interrupted, "So I guess that proves you loved St. Tail... and you let her go right?!!!..."

Sawatari added, "and I guess you don't really like Meimi and she is mine now haha". He continued, "Oh Takamiya-san, I also

got a picture of St. Tail coming out of the window"

"What! let me see... her face..." - Rina

"NOOOO!" - Asuka Jr. exclaimed trying to get the picture but Rina said, "Uhh, this picture is too blurred... anyway Junior

did you see her face? What did she look like? Who is she?"

Asuka Jr. replied silently, "I didn't see her face, it was too dark..."

Their classmates suddenly interrupted them...

"So you DID kiss her!"

"Oh my gosh! So you two were actually accomplises and lovers at the same time!"

"You pervert Asuka Jr!"

"I thought you like Haneoka-san"

"So that's why you were trying to catch her... since you loved her!"

"Maybe you'll receive a challenge note saying, 'I'm going to steal your lips tonight!' "

Asuka Jr. did not know what to answer and stepped out of the room embarassed. Meimi couldn't stop blushing and fainted on Seira's hands.

While he was walking alone in the streets, a police car stopped and he found out that his Dad was there.

Asuka Heiji told him, " I guess I have to "arrest you" and interrogate you with what happened last night"

At the police station...

Asuka Jr was being questioned by the mayor's official...

"I told you I don't love her and I didn't kiss her"

"Did you enjoy the kiss? How did it feel?"

"This makes no sense right? I don't love her!!!"

"If you didn't love her then why did you let her get away?"

"ah... i've pitied her to be honest..."

"You pitied a thief... maybe she told you that if she kissed you then you would let her go away, right?"

"I'm telling you the truth man!"

"If you're telling the truth then you should retire in trying to capture Saint Tail forever! It's not that I'm asking

you to retire... I'M TELLING YOU THAT YOU ARE FIRED!!!!!!"

Asuka Jr was shocked with what he heard. "No... I can't... You can't", he murmured.

The officer continued... "What I said was not an option... because if you continue to be St. Tail's detective you

are to be suspected as an accomplice of her escape... I'm actually helping you to be out of this..."

Asuka Jr. finally gave up and stopped talking.

Asuka Heiji interrupted the officer and his son "As a matter of fact, in order to help you with your problems even

further... I've got a good psychologist(actually a hypnotist) that may help you find an answer to your problem..."

After the session...

Junior's father asked him, "So...do you really still love St. Tail"

Asuka Jr. answered, "Who's that? Who's Saint Tail?"

At school next day...

Meimi watched Asuka Jr. enter the class room.

Upon entering the room, his classmates went to him and started teasing him again.

"So what now lover boy?"

"Did you kiss her again or have you moved forward even more"

"Were you able to catch St. Tail's heart yesterday?"

Asuka, having heard of the name St. Tail, started to speak, "Who's St. Tail?"

Sawatari answered, "don't even try to play dumb Asuka Jr!"

Asuka Jr. replied, "I'm not playing dumb here, you are! People around me are getting weird... who's this St. Tail and

did I love her? I do not even know the St. Tail your talking about"

Meimi was stunned with what she heard. Suddenly Asuka Jr. found a Challenge Note on top of his table

- "I'm going to steal the Gold Necklace of Rhanechan tonight". But much to Meimi's surprise, he tear the paper into pieces

and said, "What's this, a practical joke?".

Later that night...

St. Tail entered the room where the Necklace is hidden...

she spoke to herself, "Maybe Asuka Jr. is here somewhere... hiding... planning to catch me...maybe just trying to fool that he didn't know me..."

After obtaining the Necklace, she looked around for any traps. There were none - no guards ...no anything. She didn't know

what to feel... "Is it really true that Asuka Jr. has forgotten about me?"

Soon enough she returned the Necklace to its rightful owner and returned to Seira at the church and went back home...

The next day, Asuka Jr. received another Challenge Note from nowhere but Meimi saw him throw it in the garbage can.

It did not seem to affect him. Meimi was so confused with what is happening and decided to confront Asuka Jr.

"Did you really forget St. Tail or are you just playing dumb?"

"I really do not understand why everyone is teasing me about St. Tail, even you Haneoka?"

"Are you really telling the truth?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Don't lie to me Asuka Jr."

"Why do you care about St. Tail so much?!!!"

"Because I... I'm... Saint..."

Seira suddenly interrupted and pulled Meimi just in time for her not to "slip" in revealing her identity.

Later that night St. Tail "retrieved" another treasure successfully and returned to her bed frowning.

She was not used having Asuka Jr. not trying to capture her. She knew she wanted him and she wanted to talk to him…

she wanted to be "caught" by him. So at Asuka Jr's house, he received a note that St. Tail wants to meet him at the park – to talk to him alone.

Saint Tail waited at the park until midnight but he didn't come… and it was raining very hard… she finally realized Asuka Jr. was not lying and he really "forgot" about her.

3 more of St. Tail's "challenges" were rejected and Meimi was feeling really down. She wanted to stop being St. Tail unless Asuka Jr. was there to catch her… she wanted the excitement… the feeling of being caught… of being loved.

And finally St. Tail decided to go to Asuka Jr's house… to his room. Asuka Jr. was surprised that his brightly lighted room suddenly turned dark and St. Tail came out of nowhere.

"Remember me?"

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

St. Tail went closer to Asuka Jr. who was sitting in his bed with her heart broken. She sat beside him and started speaking, "It's me St. Tail, do you not remember at all… didn't you promise not to give up on me…" She started crying and rested her head on Asuka Jr's shoulder. Asuka Jr. replied, "Sorry, I don't know you or I don't remember you… so you were the one who sent those irritating Challenge Notes!". St. Tail was surprised that she was turned back. She said to him, "Is this the end… please remember me… please catch me…". She touched Asuka Jr's hands and Junior was shocked by her emotions… emotions that both of them seemed to have before. He was mentally weak and wanted to cry himself for not understanding himself and St. Tail.

St. Tail couldn't control her emotions anymore and started to hug him. "What should I do to make you remember?" she cried. She was desperate and saddened… she wanted to die. Before she knew it, she was already kissing Asuka Jr's forehead like he kissed her before. She prayed, "God, please make him remember me…"

A few moments later Asuka Jr. spoke, "Sorry I really don't remember you…". She started crying even more. He continued, "… having a sweet scent… 'cause I remember you being stinky! Right? Thanks for making me remember you" - Asuka Jr. smiled and hugged her closely that her head is on his chest. St. Tail smiled and felt safe with him, on his arms.

"Finally… I caught you… you're under arrest St. Tail! Hahaha… I won't let you escape." Asuka Jr. exclaimed. He continued, "Now's the time to reveal your real identity!". He tightened his grip of her and St. Tail didn't know what to do. She was cornered and she struggled to escape but she can't. He touched her chin and made it face him. St. Tail closed her eyes saying, "Don't look at me… you'll hate me.". He looked at her for a long time and St. Tail was wondering why Asuka Jr was not moving or speaking – "was he shocked that I really am Meimi Haneoka?". He released her from his strong grip and spoke, "Go now or I might change my mind!". St Tail didn't know what to do but escape through Asuka Jr's window .

On her way home, she thought deeply…."How can I face him now… now that he knows my true identity"

The next day, on the way to school, Meimi was worried of what is about to happen to her and Asuka Jr. – how he will treat her and if he will be angry.

"Meimi! Meimi! Good Morning" said Asuka Jr. coming out of nowhere. Meimi was shocked that he wasn't a single bit angry with her. Then Asuka Jr. started talking, "Meimi let me tell you a secret… please don't tell anyone… I finally got to remember St. Tail! She went to my house and made me remember… with a kiss… then when I was about to take a good look at her face, I realized I was crying badly and couldn't see her face properly… I really tried my best to see clearly but my eyes failed me – it was dark and my eyes were wet. I soon realized that it wasn't fair for me to suddenly capture her after helping me remember her… so I let her go…letting her go meant to be amy token of appreciation for her…

…this morning I got really lucky since the mayor came to our house and returned to me my badge… He told me that I passed the test… he was testing me if I really loved St. Tail and if I were her accomplice… If I were able to withdraw from catching her for a long time (to test me... ),he told me I could return to being her detective and show that I wasn't an accomplice…", showing Meimi his badge.

Meimi replied, "but still... no matter what you do you won't catch St. Tail"

Meimi smiled and suddenly a challenge note appeared on Meimi's face. She took it and Asuka Jr asked for it. In the note was written, "I will steal the Moon Painting at Beika Hotel tonight!". Asuka Jr. exclaimed, "Yes! This time I'm gonna catch St. Tail!".


End file.
